


Together we faced it all

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine è teso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we faced it all

**Author's Note:**

> Buon compleanno, Lidia! <3

Aomine è teso, non può fare a meno di esserlo; un po' si sente a disagio, perché nonostante non gli sia mai importato molto di ciò che pensa la gente di lui non gli piace comunque molto mostrarsi così preoccupato per il suo ragazzo in pubblico, ma questa è la prima partita di Kise dopo l'infortunio che l'ha tenuto in pausa forzata per mesi e la riabilitazione, ed è così nervoso che ha quasi la nausea. Hanno provato un po' tutti a rassicurarlo, specialmente Kuroko, a modo suo, e Momoi, perché sono sicuri che gli altri giocatori della Kaijou faranno attenzione e non esiteranno a mettere Kise in panchina se il loro asso dovesse sforzarsi troppo, ma non è servito a fargli passare l'ansia che sente. Era con Kise quando gli è stato proibito categoricamente di praticare qualsiasi tipo di sport per non far peggiorare le condizioni della sua gamba infortunata, ed è stato doloroso vedere la sua espressione quando ha annuito e tirato un sorriso nel ringraziare il medico; non vuole assolutamente ripetere l'esperienza, vedere Kise rassegnato, per la prima volta da quando l'ha conosciuto, è stato straziante. Hanno visto tutti come il suo ragazzo si sia spento in quel periodo, ma è stato soprattutto lui a stargli accanto durante quei mesi, è stato lui più di tutti gli altri a condividere la sua sofferenza.  
Inutile dire che, con l'avvicinarsi della partita, ha costretto ripetutamente Kise a promettergli di fare attenzione a non calcare troppo la mano e andarci piano per non rischiare di farsi di nuovo male; prima dell'inizio del riscaldamento l'ha persino messo spalle al muro di fronte al resto della sua squadra, facendogli ripetere per l'ennesima volta le stesse parole. Kise l'ha guardato, esasperato e sicuramente anche un po' irritato dalla sua insistenza, ma l'ha comunque accontentato prima di baciarlo sulle labbra come per sigillare la sua promessa, senza badare per un attimo alle persone che assistevano al loro scambio. I suoi compagni di squadra l'hanno guardato in modo strano mentre si allontanava dalla panchina per prendere posto tra gli spettatori, ma come al solito non hanno detto nulla riguardo ai suoi modi; dopotutto hanno imparato a conoscerlo, col passare dei mesi.  
Sta stringendo i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, quando finalmente Momoi lo raggiunge tenendo tra le mani due lattine di aranciata comprate al distributore automatico vicino all'ingresso della palestra, portandosi dietro gli ormai onnipresenti Kuroko e Kagami; Aomine non riesce neanche a fingersi irritato per la comparsa di quest'ultimo, preso com'è a fissare il suo ragazzo a bordo campo, e si limita a fare un vago gesto di saluto nella loro direzione, prima di accettare la lattina che la sua migliore amica gli sta porgendo e ringraziarla con un cenno. Nessuno è sorpreso dal suo silenzio.  
"Kise sembra in forma," commenta Kagami dopo un attimo, sedendosi accanto a Momoi e seguendo il suo sguardo; si lascia sfuggire un sorriso nel vedere la palese emozione sul viso del modello, e Kuroko si limita ad annuire, senza smettere di bere il suo solito milkshake alla vaniglia e tenendo gli occhi fissi sul campo mentre prende posto accanto al suo partner delle medie.  
"Ki-chan giocherà un'ottima partita, ne sono sicura," sorride Momoi, sistemandosi la gonna sulle cosce e ignorando completamente il ragazzo sconosciuto alla sua destra che le sta fissando senza pudore il seno; basta un'occhiata truce da parte di Kagami per farlo sbiancare e voltare all'istante. "Dovresti mostrati un po' più fiducioso, Dai-chan."  
Aomine sbuffa, senza degnare di uno sguardo nessuno dei tre.  
"Ho fiducia il lui, ma quell'idiota ha il vizio di strafare. Dopotutto la squadra contro cui giocano è forte; tiene troppo ai suoi compagni per prenderla con calma," dice, monocorde, e non riesce a sorridere quando incrocia gli occhi del suo ragazzo e Kise gli fa l'occhiolino. L'ansia si fa ancora più forte quando le due squadre entrano in campo pronte a fronteggiarsi.

"Ma che cazzo stanno facendo quegli idioti?" ringhia, senza riuscire più a trattenersi, alla fine del secondo quarto, quando vede Kise lasciarsi cadere sulla panchina con aria fin troppo provata; il gioco è stato stranamente intenso, la Kaijou in vantaggio di soli nove punti, ed è evidente che l'asso della squadra abbia deciso di dar fondo alle sue energie per portare i suoi compagni alla vittoria. Esattamente quello che Aomine temeva. "Perché cazzo non lo sostituiscono, sono così stupidi da non vedere che si sta sforzando troppo?" continua, accartocciando con rabbia la lattina vuota che tiene in mano; sente su di sé gli sguardi degli altri spettatori quando si alza di scatto e si lancia senza pensarci due volte verso il corridoio per poter raggiungere il suo ragazzo, ma non riesce a fare più di dieci metri prima di trovarsi un gomito di Kuroko dolorosamente piantato nelle costole, e un braccio di Kagami intorno alle spalle per bloccarlo approfittando della sua improvvisa mancanza d'aria.  
"Aomine-kun, dovresti calmarti," commenta Kuroko con la sua tipica espressione impassibile, facendo cenno al suo attuale partner di riportare l'altro da Momoi. "Kise-kun starà in panchina in questo quarto, l'ha chiesto lui stesso, non c'è motivo di agitarsi così tanto. È abbastanza intelligente da rendersi conto dei suoi limiti, anche se la maggior parte del tempo non sembra," aggiunge, accennando un piccolo sorriso e buttando in un cestino il bicchiere vuoto del suo milkshake e la lattina accartocciata di Aomine; Kagami annuisce, trascinando di peso l'asso della Touou e costringendolo a sedersi nuovamente al suo posto.  
"Sei un idiota, Dai-chan," commenta semplicemente Momoi, senza nemmeno guardarlo, e saluta Kise agitando una mano e con un sorriso quando il modello alza lo sguardo nella loro direzione dopo essersi asciugato il viso dal sudore. Nonostante sia visibilmente preoccupato per l'esito della partita ha un'espressione così felice che Aomine trattienne per un attimo il fiato; è la prima volta dall'infortunio che lo vede così, e il suo cuore fa una capriola quando non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che sia bellissimo.  
Borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile, scrollandosi di dosso il braccio che Kagami non ha ancora levato dalle sue spalle, e fissa il suo ragazzo per ricordargli con lo sguardo la sua promessa; lo vede roteare gli occhi e scuotere per un attimo il capo, prima di ricevere un sorriso e un cenno affermativo. È senza dubbio irritato, ma Aomine è sicuro che capisca la sua preoccupazione.

La Kaijou è ancora in vantaggio di soli nove punti quando Kise torna in campo, e l'asso non esita nemmeno per un attimo prima di riprodurre alla perfezione uno dei tiri da tre punti che ha imparato osservando il gioco di Midorima, dopo aver ricevuto senza alcun problema il passaggio del suo capitano; Aomine è ancora teso, mancano ancora dieci minuti alla fine e in dieci minuti può succedere qualsiasi cosa, ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi orgoglioso del suo ragazzo e ammirare la sua determinazione. È deciso a portare la sua squadra alla vittoria e Aomine non pensa nemmeno per un momento che non ce la farà.

Poco meno di dieci minuti più tardi, con un vantaggio di ventiquattro punti, la Kaijou conquista la vittoria, e Aomine si scopre di nuovo a pensare che Kise non sia mai stato bello come in quel momento, quando sorride con le lacrime agli occhi ed esulta con i suoi compagni.

Lo aspetta fuori dagli spogliatoi della sua squadra, appoggiato al muro e con le braccia incrociate sul petto, da solo; Kuroko è scomparso nel nulla, come al solito, subito dopo la fine della partita e dicendogli semplicemente di congratularsi da parte sua con Kise, e Kagami ha invitato Momoi ad andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme, con le guance quasi dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. È stato stranamente rilassante vederlo così imbarazzato, e dopo aver visto l'espressione sorpresa e deliziata della sua migliore amica non se l'è sentita nemmeno di fargli la paternale.  
"Ehi, Aominecchi," lo saluta Kise nel momento in cui esce dallo spogliatoio agitando una mano verso i suoi compagni, con i capelli ancora umidi e un sorriso accecante sul viso; Aomine sorride a sua volta, lasciando che il suo ragazzo si avvicini a lui prima di cingergli la vita con le braccia e stringerselo addosso ignorando la borsa che Kise tiene a tracolla. Sente la sua risata leggera contro il collo, il suo respiro che gli accarezza la pelle e cancella le ultime tracce d'ansia. "Sembra che sia tornato dalla guerra," commenta divertito, abbracciandolo a sua volta e posandogli un bacio sulla gola, e Aomine grugnisce una risata perché non ha poi tutti i torti.  
"Stai bene? Come va la gamba?" chiede, baciandogli a sua volta una tempia e salutando con un cenno e un piccolo sorriso gli altri giocatori della Kaijou quando escono dallo spogliatoio; ci ha messo forse un po' più del dovuto ad apprezzare la squadra del suo ragazzo, ma durante la pausa forzata di Kise, col passare delle settimane, si è trovato a considerarla come la seconda famiglia del modello, con i ragazzi più grandi sempre disposti a dare una mano come se fossero dei fratelli maggiori.  
"Sono felicissimo. Ed esausto," ridacchia in risposta, sfregando la fronte contro il suo collo. "E la gamba sta benissimo, non mi ha fatto male per tutta la partita e neanche dopo," continua, soffocando a malapena uno sbadiglio e allontanandosi un poco da Aomine per stropicciarsi gli occhi. L'asso della Touou non può trattenersi dal sorridere, divertito e meravigliato perché, nonostante la stanchezza evidente sul suo viso, Kise è comunque ancora bellissimo. Si china per baciarlo sulle labbra, istintivamente, e lo sente sorridere contro la sua bocca mentre alza le mani per infilare le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
"A casa tua?" gli domanda quando si separano, posando l'ennesimo bacio sulla sua fronte e sciogliendo definitivamente l'abbraccio per potergli prendere una mano e cominciare a dirigersi verso l'uscita. "Sei stato fantastico in campo, comunque," aggiunge dopo aver ricevuto un cenno positivo, quando si rende conto di non essersi ancora complimentato con lui. "L'asso della Kaijou è tornato," continua, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata davanti all'espressione felice ed estremamente compiaciuta del suo ragazzo; Kise ha sempre adorato ricevere complimenti da lui, perché sa che sono sinceri e non influenzati dalla loro relazione né con un secondo fine. È una boccata d'aria fresca, considerando che nel mondo in cui lavora la falsità è all'ordine del giorno, nonostante la sua non sia un'agenzia così importante e prestigiosa. Ha imparato da un po' che alcune, no, molte delle persone che lo circondano si nascondono dietro sorrisi e frasi gentili per ricevere qualcosa in cambio.  
"Ti chiederei un premio se non fosse che tra cinque minuti potrei addormentarmi in piedi come un cavallo," scherza il modello, con un tono malizioso e divertito, sbadigliando ancora una volta e roteando gli occhi perché questa stanchezza che si sente addosso lo irrita profondamente, e Aomine grugnisce di nuovo una risata, sporgendosi un poco per poterlo baciare ancora sulle labbra.  
"E la gente pensa che sia io quello fissato col sesso," commenta poi, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano semplicemente per il gusto di farlo. "Se non sei troppo impaziente te lo do domani, il tuo premio, visto che non c'è scuola," aggiunge poco dopo, e l'occhiata che Kise gli regala gli fa capire che no, il suo ragazzo non ha alcun problema ad aspettare. 

Qualche ora più tardi, quando Kise è addormentato come un bambino con il lenzuolo tirato su fino al naso, Aomine lo guarda in silenzio, accarezzandogli i capelli e chinandosi di tanto in tanto per baciargli la fronte come per assicurarsi che il modello sia davvero lì con lui, e non riesce a smettere nemmeno per un attimo di sorridere; vederlo di nuovo così felice e rilassato, dopo quello che hanno deciso di battezzare il suo periodo buio, lo rende a sua volta davvero felice. Non ha mai smesso, né probabilmente lo farà mai, di pensare che Kise si meriti tutte le cose belle che il mondo può offrigli, anche se non l'ha mai detto ad alta voce, a nessuno. Ma, ehi, dopotutto Kise lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro, fuori e dentro il campo: non lo stupirebbe scoprire che il suo ragazzo lo sappia già.


End file.
